A household appliance mixing arrangement for mixing and/or blending foodstuff commonly comprises a mixing container and a hook which is rotatable in the mixing container. The household appliance mixing arrangement may also comprise a base unit, a drive arrangement and an electric motor. The base unit often forms a support for the mixing container and the electric motor is arranged to rotate the hook via the drive arrangement. Such appliances may be referred to under different names such as mixer, food mixer, food processor, stand mixer or kitchen machine.
Hooks of household appliance mixing arrangements are typically vertically arranged, such that the hook rotates around a vertical rotation axis directed towards a bottom portion of the mixing container, describing a planetary motion. The hook is, at an upper end, attached to the drive arrangement which in turn is arranged above both the hook and the mixing container.
In GB191415304A an apparatus for mixing and stirring liquids is provided. A number of stirrer-pairs are attached by bolts to a horizontal shaft. The shaft is a through shaft, which passes through two oppositely arranged container walls. The apparatus in GB191415304A may be suitable for some applications, like for stirring liquids, but seems unsuitable for ingredients with higher viscosities. The construction of the apparatus in GB191415304A also seems somewhat complex. Further, both assembly, disassembly and cleaning of the apparatus appears to be rather time consuming.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved and/or an alternative household appliance mixing arrangement.